


The past marks us - Call me when the world is too much

by Timebreaker



Series: Parts of the same identity crisis [5]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon - Anime, Early in the beginning, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Rin just need someone that listen, Seishiro is a Good Dad, Yukio does not know how to grief, just at the end
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 11:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20435108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timebreaker/pseuds/Timebreaker
Summary: Han pasado trece días desde la muerte de Fujimoto Shiro.Han pasado diez días desde el inicio de clases en True Cross y la escuela de Exorcistas.Recién ahora Rin esta cayendo en todo lo ha sucedido y no lo esta sobrellevando bien. Por lo que decide llamar a casa.





	The past marks us - Call me when the world is too much

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia juega mucho con mis Headcanons: Seishiro es un buen Padre, Yukio y Rin tardaron un par de dias en volver a la "normalidad" después de la pelea en el aula de clases y Rin tarda en procesar emocionalmente lo que sucede a su alrededor (pero cuando lo hace, el resultado no es lindo).
> 
> No estoy segura de que tan bien salió una reacción importante de la historia, porque nunca sufrí nada parecido a un ataque de pánico.

La brisa era más fría de lo que estaba acostumbrado, pero era un cambio más que bienvenido cuando la otra opción era el aire sofocante de la habitación. El suelo del tejado debajo de él había dejado su posterior y sus piernas frías unos minutos atrás. Su cola se encontraba enredada alrededor de su cintura, con su punta descansando en el espacio creado entre su cadera y su pierna doblada.

Volvió a encender la pantalla de su celular, revisando la hora nuevamente, como si su persistencia pudiera convencer al tiempo de pasar más rápidamente. El reloj seguía marcando las 4:45 de la madrugada. Dejo caer su mano sobre su muslo y apoyo su mentón sobre recoveco de su codo sobre su rodilla. Sus ojos fijos en el paisaje nocturno de True Cross Academy.

El mismo pensamiento se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza, molestándole cada vez: _quiero ir a casa._

Patético ¿verdad?

_Ni siquiera_ diez días allí y lo _único_ que podía pensar era en cuanto extrañaba su hogar, en cuan opresivo se sentía todo el lugar. En cuanto quería cerrar sus ojos y despertar de regreso en el Monasterio.

Movió el dispositivo en su mano, sintiendo el peso poco familiar del celular. Nunca antes había necesitado de uno hasta el momento en que se encontró empacando sus cosas y Naoya se le acercó con una caja; al parecer planeaban dárselo luego de que Yukio comenzara la escuela para que pudieran mantenerse en contacto a pesar de la distancia. Los números en el listado de contacto eran solo cinco: el número del payaso, el número de Yukio, el número del Monasterio, su propio número para poder recordarlo, y el último número… era al que se había quedado observando desde que se había despertado de una pesadilla dos horas antes.

Le había dicho que, _pasara lo que pasara_, siempre podía llamarle. Que _siempre contestaría_.

Pero cada vez que su dedo se acercaba al botón de llamada se encontraba a si mismo incapaz de hacerlo. No lo merecía. Y aun así… nuevamente se encontraba mirando a la pantalla y a ese número.

Otra vez gravito hacia el botón de llamada, con sus ojos fijos en el nombre del contacto. Mordió sus labios, sintiendo como el colmillo perforaba su labio inferior. Aun no se acostumbraba a esa parte de él, y terminaba lastimando su labio cada vez que lo hacía. Incluso ahora podía sentir la única gota de sangre que escapo del corte antes de que se cerrara mientras bajaba por su quijada.

4:59 am rezaba el reloj.

Su dedo descanso sobre el botón de llamada.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que su mano temblaba, apretó sus dientes y pensó ¡Al diablo!

El sonido de la llamada entrante en sus oídos, en contraste con el sonido de la brisa en sus oídos y el silencio de la noche, era ensordecedor. Al segundo toque su pie comenzó a moverse por los nervios. Al tercero realmente estaba considerando seriamente colgar. A mitad del cuarto, la persona al otro lado de la línea contestó y él solo pudo contener el aliento.

_-¿Rin? ¿Sucede algo, hijo?_

Seishiro se escuchaba cansado y preocupado.

Sabía que esto era mala idea.

**-** **S**ei… no… No, no pasó nada. Yo solo… perdón por despertarte **–** era demasiado temprano. Por supuesto que no estaría despierto. Puede haberle dicho que podía llamarle, pero eso no significaba que quisiera escucharle a esas horas.

_-Tranquilo, no me despertaste. En realidad no podía dormir, los papeles en mi escritorio no me dejaban._

Incluso por teléfono podía escuchar la sonrisa en su voz. Podía verlo si cerraba sus ojos: Sei sentado frente a su escritorio, con sus cuadernos abiertos y pluma en mano, usando esas gafas que parecían tan frágiles, vestido con las ropas más casuales que tenía. ¿Cuántas veces lo había encontrado así cuando tocaba a su puerta después de una pesadilla?... Esto no era diferente, ¿verdad?

**-** **¿**A sí?... Ya somos dos **–** intentó sonar más animado de lo que realmente estaba. Sabía que si no se esforzaba por mantenerla, su voz se quebraría. Pero es que estaba tan cansado de tener que pretender estar bien.

_-Rin… ¿hay algo que quieras contarme?_

Por supuesto que Sei lo notaria. Él siempre notaba cosas que su Papá nunca notó; cosas que Yukio nunca podía saber. Sei siempre esperaba a escucharle antes de sermonearle sobre sus peleas, o cuando le ayudaba con alguna tarea especialmente complicada. O cuando todo el maldito mundo se volvía demasiado y él solo necesitaba un poco de… _paz_.

**\- Y**o…

El nudo en su garganta le impedía tragar. Era como si algo se hubiera enredado alrededor de su tráquea desde el interior, aumentando lentamente la fuerza de su agarré.

Su voz tembló. Podía sentir como sus ojos se humedecían mientras la imagen de la ciudad se volvía borrosa.

Las luces de la ciudad y la Academia comenzaron a cegarle mientras más lágrimas aparecían en sus ojos, burlándose de él por no pertenecer. Parecían gritarle por el hecho de que un extraño; porque era algo que nunca debió existir. Aun apartando la mirada, sabía que ellas seguirían allí, que esos _ojos _siempre estarían allí. _Observándole. Acusándole. Esperando_ por el momento en que lo arruinara de nuevo.

**-**…Sei, _quiero irme a casa_… ¡Pero _no puedo_! ¡_No_ puedo simplemente--! ¡No _puedo_!

Pudo sentir como sus mejillas se humedecían y su voz se cortaba. Las palabras se le escapaban al igual que el oxígeno. Sentía como si se ahogara. Temblores recorrían todo su cuerpo desde la punta de sus pies hasta sus manos. De manera distante podía sentir como su cola se enredaba con más fuerza a su alrededor, escondiéndose entre los pliegues de su sudadera.

Aire. Necesitaba aire. ¿Dónde se fue? Si hacía unos momentos había demasiado. ¡¿Por qué ahora no había suficiente aire?!

¡Alguien! ¡Alguien, por favor! Por favor, ¡devuélvanme el aire! No puedo respirar ¡Por favor!

¡Por favor!

Por favor

Papá…

La voz de Sei cortó por su pánico como un cuchillo, escuchándose tan calmada. Y él no pudo más que aferrarse a ella desesperadamente.

_-Rin. Cariño. Está bien. _

_Respira ¿sí? Necesito que respires conmigo, ¿ok? _

_Solo…_

_Inhala y Exhala. _

_Inhala… _

_Exhala…_

_Como te enseñe cuando eras más pequeño ¿recuerdas?_

Asintió fervientemente aun sabiendo que nadie podía verle porque su voz le había abandonado por completo.

Si, si lo recordaba. Recordaba claramente esos días en los que su cuerpo se volvía en su contra y lo único que podía hacer era encogerse contra el objeto solido más cercano y suplicar que el mundo desapareciera, o que la tierra le tragara. Lo que sucediera primero.

Y _Sei_… de alguna forma Sei _siempre le encontraba_; siempre estaba allí, _protegiéndolo_ del mundo cuando el mundo parecía abalanzarse sobre él. Como una bestia hambrienta, lista para arrancarle la garganta al momento en que desvié la mirada. Uno solo puede sostenerla por tanto tiempo antes de que debas parpadear.

Buscando desesperadamente por la voz de Sei en sus recuerdos, encontró el juego de indicaciones que ellos usaban.

Solo tenía que… inhalar y sostener hasta contar cuatro, y recién entonces dejarlo todo salir.

Inhalar.

Uno. Dos. Tres. Cuatro.

Exhalar.

Inhalar…. Uno. Dos. Tres. Cuatro.

Intentó respirar a través de su nariz tapada, pasando a hacerlo con su boca cuando encontró esto demasiado difícil. Acabó tosiendo un par de veces, pero eso no le detuvo. Siguió el ritmo de la voz al otro lado de línea hasta que finalmente fue capaz de oír algo por encima del fuerte latido de su corazón. El viento se sentía aún más frio y el cielo estaba mucho más oscuro.

¿Cuándo se volvió tan oscuro?

_-Pup*¿Sigues conmigo?_

Asintió espásticamente, limpiando las lágrimas con su mano y los bordes de sus mangas.

_-Rin, hijo. Necesito que me hables, porque no puedo verte. ¿Sigues conmigo?_

**\- S**í. Si… aquí estoy – al menos, ahora recordaba que estaba en el tejado del dormitorio y no en-donde-sea que hubiera sentido que estaba hacia… quince minutos atrás de acuerdo al reloj en la pantalla. Él hubiera podido jurar que había sido más tiempo. Tendría que preguntarle a Yukio sobre eso, pues de seguro que había una explicación medica aburridamente interesante sobre eso. Eso sí, cuando volvieran a hablarse de manera “normal” y no tan recortada como lo hacían ahora. O tal vez podía preguntarle directamente a Izumi por teléfono (después de todo, el rubio había expresado más de una vez su interés en los libros de texto de Yukio; no le sorprendería si resulta que tiene un Maister en Doctor además de Aria). **–** **A**quí estoy, Sei.

_-Bien. ¿Dónde estás? Si quieres, puedo estar allí en unos minutos. Solo necesito girar una llave_.

Pudo escuchar el ruido de la madera contra la madera que se producía cuando se movían las sillas en el monasterio y, repentinamente, le golpeo el hecho de que Sei aún tenía varias costillas rotas gracias a Astaroth, que Maruta apenas si había salido del hospital unos días atrás y que Naoya apenas si podía hacer fuerza con su brazo izquierdo. Solo Izumi había salido moderadamente intacto y Sei tenía que cargar con todo por su cuenta, aun estando herido**. -** **N**o-No hace falta que te molestes con- - -

_\- Rin, ya basta. No es una molestia. **Jamás** lo seria para mí. No cuando se trata de tí y de tú hermano, ¿lo entiendes?_

Tomó un fuerte respiro ante esas palabras, porque a pesar de todo lo que quería decirle sobre eso, no podía negarlo. Ellos estaban allí, listos para tirar sus vidas en batalla solo para protegerle.

Algo en su pecho se sintió un poco más pesado al tiempo que emanaba un calor que él no se había dado cuenta había estado ausente hasta esos momentos.

_-Pup, necesito que uses tus palabras. ¿Lo sabes?_

**-** **L**o… Lo sé, Sei. Lo lamento **–** una sonrisa temblorosa se asomó por sus labios, mientras abrazaba sus piernas con el brazo no ocupado por el teléfono. Su cola se desenrolló de su cintura y paso a rodear su pierna derecha, la punta a unos milímetros de tocar el tejado. La parte más baja del horizonte comenzaba a aclararse más allá de los edificios de la ciudad.

_\- No te disculpes, hijo. Solo, dime: ¿Qué paso?_

Por supuesto que Sei no dejaría pasar el hecho de que acababa de sufrir un ataque de pánico en su primera llamada a casa. Tampoco es como si realmente lo esperará. Eso no significaba que le agradará tener que contar lo que sucedió cuando apenas si había tenido tiempo para pensar en ello. En el sentido de _realmente pensarlo y procesarlo._ **-** **H**a! ¿Qué no pasó?... ¿Por dónde comienzo?... En unos días descubrí que mi Padre y mi hermano me mintieron por años; mi propio hermano menor me apuntó con un arma y es mi culpa que papá-- -

_\- Rin, espera. Espera. ¿A qué te refieres con que Yukio te **apuntó** con un **arma**?_

… tenía ese tono entre incredulidad y están-en-problemas que solía usar con su papá e Izumi.

**-** **E**l primer día de clases, para ser Exorcista. Yo no sabía que él… estuve pensando por horas como _explicarle _lo que sucedió, solo para encontrarme con que él ya sabía. Desde hacía años… Me enfadé y peleamos. Un frasco cayó y algunos demonios comenzaron a aparecer **–** no podía recordar el nombre de los demonios o de lo que había en el frasco, todo lo que recordaba era que tenían algo ver con la tierra y que tal vez eran de la misma especie que el demonio que molestaba a aquella niña.

_\- ¿Qué sucedió?_

Se escuchaba… sospechosamente tranquilo y eso no era buena señal. La última vez que le escucho así Naoya se quedó fuera del monasterio desde antes de cenar hasta la madrugada; en su defensa, fue él quien le pidió que comprará ese doujinshi de su artista favorito con el dinero que había obtenido de su último trabajo. Naoya solo tuvo la mala suerte de olvidarlos al lado de las compras cuando le entregó las bolsas a Sei.

**-** **N**os deshicimos de ellos, pero… nos gritamos entre nosotros. Y el apuntó su arma a mí… Sei, deberías haber visto como me miró: estaba aterrado, furioso… es la primera vez que me mira así…

No era la primera vez que alguien le miraba de esa forma, después de todo las personas solían temerle sin importar que, o enojarse con él cuando no entendía algo. Lastimaba, eso podía admitirlo. Sin embargo, con el tiempo había llegado a aprender como ignorarlos. Eran extraños después de todo; lo que pensaran no importaba a largo plazo y sus palabras acaban desapareciendo con el viento.

Pero esta vez… fue como si alguien le hubiera golpeado en el estómago repetidamente, quitándole el aire y colapsando sus costillas sobre su corazón. Como si hubieran atado una _cuerda en su garganta_ y tirará de ella hasta verle _sangrar_. Aún ahora, tantos días después, continuaba doliendo.

Algo en su interior parecía arder cada vez que lo recordaba. Quería gritar, quería llorar, quería destrozar algo y convertirlo en cenizas. Quería encogerse en un rincón y olvidarse el mundo.

_¿Cómo se suponía que aceptara que la única persona que pensó que iba a estar siempre a su lado realmente…?_

Nuevamente estaba llorando, solo que ahora no tenía la energía suficiente como para siquiera molestarse en limpiarlas. Antes de continuar tuvo que lamer sus labios secos hasta casi hasta el punto de ser doloroso el contacto. Todavía podía sentir el rastro seco de la gota sangre desde su labio hasta su mentón. Siquiera pensar en los últimos días le hacía darse cuenta que tan solo estaba en esos momentos y le hacía repensar en la oferta de Sei, pero no podía volverse en sus palabras.

Su labio tembló mientras tomaba el aire necesario para forzar las palabras fuera de su garganta. **\- D**ijo que… que yo debería haber _muerto._ _¡Que Papá murió por mi culpa!_

Su exclamación pareció romper con algo en el ambiente que se había formado en los últimos minutos, hasta el punto que durante unos segundos tuvo el impulso de tapar su boca con el irracional miedo de que alguien le escuchara. El silencio que se formó luego provocaba que el latido de su corazón fuera lo único que se escuchaba en sus oídos.

_-Rin, no. _

_No fue tu culpa. _

_Shiro tomó su decisión._

Fue un murmuro, nada más. Sin embargo, la calidez que transmitía le golpeo como un puñetazo a la cara haciendo que su respiración se cortara por un momento. Casi podía ver al mayor sentado a su lado, observándole con ojos marrones llenos con entendimiento y cariño. No podía soportarlo. No se lo merecía. **-** **P**ero Yukio dijo—

_\- No importa lo que Yukio dijo. Tú hermano, sin importar que tan listo sea, no lo sabe todo_.

Apretó sus dientes y se detuvo a si mismo de reaccionar frente a esas palabras. Tantos años de cuidar a su hermano habían convertido en instinto reaccionar violentamente a cualquiera que criticara o mal-hablara de Yukio. Todavía era extraño el pensar que eso probablemente no volvería a suceder en un lugar donde todo el mundo veía a su hermano como la epitome de lo que se debería aspirar a ser. 

El que la gente les comparará le molestaba, especialmente cuando lo único que hacían era dar cuenta de sus errores mientras destacaban cuanto había logrado Yukio. No era como si él no estuviera orgulloso de su hermano menor, pero escuchar las críticas se volvía viejo y cansado.

Por eso, escuchar a Sei hablar así de Yukio era una sorpresa.

_\- Rin, escúchame, sin importar cuanto lo crea tu hermano, hay cosas que un padre nunca comparte con sus hijos y_ _que estaría dispuesto a sacrificar por ellos. Satán tuvo su mirada en Shiro desde antes que ustedes nacieran… y nosotros sabíamos que era cuestión de tiempo hasta que sucediera._

¿Desde antes de que ellos nacieran?

Él pensaba que Satán solo había poseído a su papá para llegar hasta él.

_\- Tu padre, a pesar de lo que puedan decir de él como Paladín, era únicamente humano. Y como tal, cometió muchos errores en su vida. Yo estuve presente para ver muchos de ellos. Sin embargo, adoptarlos fue la mejor decisión que pudo haber hecho jamás, una de la cual él jamás se arrepintió… ni yo tampoco._

Sei se escuchaba _tan seguro_ de sus palabras, como si la mera idea de dudarlo nunca se hubiera pasado por su mente.

La calidez de su pecho comenzaba a ganarle al peso de su corazón.

El cielo poco a poco comenzaba a iluminarse. La línea de luz lentamente alargándose desde el borde del techo hacia donde él se encontraba, a unos centímetros de tocarle.

_\- Por favor, no dudes que los amamos. Sin importar qué suceda._

Unas últimas lágrimas dejaron sus ojos, esta vez enmarcando una pequeña sonrisa que no llegaba exactamente a sus ojos, pero era mejor que llorar. **-** **S**ei… Gracias…

Realmente estaba agradecido. Ninguna palabra podía realmente expresar cuanto había necesitado escuchar eso, o cuanto apreciaba que fuera Sei quien lo hubiera dicho. Especialmente cuando ni siquiera el mismo podía decirse esas palabras a sí mismo, en vos alta o en su cabeza.

Tal vez, si existía una palabra para eso… pero no estaba seguro de poder decirla, al menos por ahora.

_-Ya está amaneciendo. Es domingo, así que puedes ir a dormir si quieres. Yukio aún está durmiendo ¿verdad?_

Levantando su mirada, se vio obligado a cerrar los ojos cuando se encontró con la fuerza de la luz del sol contra sus corneas. Viendo las luces apagarse mientras más se iluminaba el cielo le hizo sentir repentinamente agotado… o quizás fuera por causa de la montaña rusa emocional que había recorrido en menos de una hora. Aun así no se sentía como si pudiera dormir aún.

**-** **N**o creo que pueda dormir por un rato. ¿Qué hay de ti? – la brisa volvió a soplar, esta vez no tan fría como antes. Por alguna razón, la imagen de la ciudad bajo la luz del sol saliente era más amable de lo que había pensado. O simplemente se lo estaba imaginando.

_\- Tampoco creo que pueda. Lo bueno es que con la Iglesia en reconstrucción no tengo que_

_ preparar el sermón para la misa así que tengo la mañana libre, por el momento._

Ha! Era la primera vez que escuchaba a Sei tan tranquilo frente al hecho de que no podían realizar el oficio. Por lo general, él era el más preocupado de que todo saliera bien: repasando los salmos, revisando tres veces la lista de nombres de los fallecidos, la lista de canciones, entre otras cosas. Solía molestarse cuando, siendo ellos pequeños, su papá le dejaba todo a Sei y a Naoya porque ellos insistían en jugar con él; eventualmente llegaron a un acuerdo para cuando cumplieron once años, en el cual asistían a la misa en la mañana y jugaban luego de almorzar.

**-** **E**ntonces puedes… ¿puedes quedarte conmigo por un rato más? Aunque no se me ocurre nada más que decir **–** en situaciones donde no sabía que decir, naturalmente recaía en bromear. No creía que este fuera un buen momento para esto.

_\- Así está bien... sin embargo, hay algo que quiero preguntarte._

Un sonido afirmativo abandono su garganta como respuesta.

_-Su pelea sucedió el primer día de clases ¿verdad? Como su tutor legal tendrían que haberme_

_avisado, sin embargo, esta es la primera vez que escuchó sobre eso. ¿Les dijeron algo al final de la clase?_

Con una clase detenida y disparos fue imposible que no les hubieran llamado la atención. Le habría impresionado que no lo hubieran hecho siendo una escuela, por más inconvencional que fuera. **-** **A**h, bueno… el Payaso nos sermoneo sobre cuán costoso era reparar el salón de clases y que deberíamos dejar las peleas para el dormitorio. Tampoco parecía importarle mucho porque estuvo jugando en su computadora todo el tiempo que estuvimos en su oficina.

Una suave risa se escuchó desde el otro lado de la línea.

_\- No me sorprende, Mephisto siempre fue… peculiar. Aunque los exorcistas son peculiares de por sí. _

_Lo digo por experiencia._

Viendo a sus profesores y compañeros, y así mismo, no era algo difícil de creer.

A partir de allí, mientras el sol se elevaba en el cielo, ellos continuaron conversando. La familiaridad del hecho trajo consigo una calma que él tanto había necesitado.

* * *

Yukio despertó cerca del mediodía gracias a la luz del sol cayendo sobre sus ojos, encontrándose a su hermano profundamente dormido en su cama, con las sabanas tiradas en el suelo y su cola descansando ligeramente al borde del colchón.

Cuando salió de la habitación, falló en notar que las ropas que el mayor llevaba eran las mismas del día anterior en lugar de sus pijamas y que al lado de su almohada se encontraba su teléfono encendido con una llamada en curso con _Nagatomo Seishiro_.

**Author's Note:**

> *Pup: diminutivo en ingles que puede traducirse como Cachorro. Se usa de manera afectiva.


End file.
